


Repaying mistakes

by msarahv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, Class Differences, Happy Ending, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, based on Jane Austen's work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msarahv/pseuds/msarahv
Summary: Castiel carries a secret of an old flame that he was forced to extinguish. Now his circumstances have changed and he must leave his home to no one else than Dean's brother-in-law. He bears it with all the fortitude that he can.





	1. Chapter 1

It was said that if an unmated Omega reached the age of five-and-twenty, he would lose all of his charm and appeal, for his mating hormones would decline in just a few months.

 

However erroneous that belief was, it was shared by the whole of Society and had led to an order most precise in terms of how grown children ranked in noble families. First came the Alpha, who, mated or not, was regarded as near as perfection as may be, and as such was destined to be the head of the family, or, if another sibling had presented before him, to make his fortune in the world. Then came the mated Omega, who brought descendants to the world and as such was cherished and listened to. Finally, and without any regard to their elegance of mind or personal bravery, the unmated Omega was often forgotten, if not viewed with pity and scorn. Their fate was to stay home and obey everyone else.

 

As such, Chuck Shurley, who had felt himself blessed to have sired three beautiful pups, had grown disappointed and weary when each of them had presented as Omegas. He was not himself a very strong or tall Alpha, but pride of his family line had led him to believe himself as godlike, and his land and mansion be as precious as the Garden of Eden itself. He had reached out to his heir, a distant nephew named Gadreel Shurley, with the hope that he would be inclined to mate his eldest Michael, a beautiful Omega, who, thanks to his commanding ways and to his utter devotion to his father, had grown back into his favor. Sadly, the union never came to be, as, though Gadreel answered favorably to Sir Shurley's wish to meet, he never visited them, nor courted Michael when the latter was in London. He had disappeared from their life and Michael had become master of the estate, growing older and bitter, more so when his brother, Balthazar, mated a very respectable Alpha, Inias Seraph, heir to an old and respected family.

 

Yet, Chuck's strong attachment to his first born made life easy for him under his father's protection. This was not the case for Castiel, last to come in the family and last to come into any of their hearts. This would have been insupportable if not for the friendship he had found in their neighbour Hannah, a widower who remembered Castiel's late parent fondly and made sure to guide his steps as he came of age. Hannah had made sure Castiel's coming out was celebrated in accordance to his rank and later took him to Bath when he sensed that a change of country was necessary. To him, decorum was as important as moral integrity, and he impressed these values to young Castiel with all the strength and kindness that an Omega could provide.

 

Castiel was serious minded and quite shy, telling his intimate affairs to Hannah only, as they would not have been heard by his own family. Obedience was his lot and if he rebelled, it was only in his mind.

 

Sir Shirley was quite shy himself and limited his entertainment to reading in his beautiful library, and writing books that never met any success, but his sincere desire to see his children shine in the world had led him to spending too much of his income and he was now being forced to let his estate. This was causing him a great amount of distress, the thought of a tenant sleeping in his bed or walking in his gardens a torture.

"But the library will be under lock and key, for I will not permit anyone in my abode." he said to his attorney one night, as they were discussing arrangements.

"I hear you, sir, but surely, a gentleman, will want to read."

"Not if hunting is his only pursuit" whispered Castiel, who was seated by the fire, wondering how he would manage so far from home.

"Then, he had better bring his own book and put them in the study. I shall hear no more opposition. It is already an indignity that I should let someone less worthy between these ancestral walls. What is the name of this officer?"

"Admiral Gabriel Novak. He is mated but does not have pups, so the house shall remain well kept. Also, Omega Sam Novak has remarked to me that he is connected with our country. His brother was living here, a very brave young man I used to hunt with regularly, although I do not recall his name at the moment. What was it? He used to work as a cook at the Campbell Inn..."

"I believe it is Mr Dean Winchester you are talking about."

 

This time, Castiel was heard, leading his father to exclaim:

"Such low connections! I do not know if I like the idea of such a common Omega in these exalted grounds."

"Omega Novak is a very fine man and may I remind you that the Admiral is a relation of yours?"

"Oh, yes, this is true. Well, then, I presume the matter is settled. Shall we name a price for the rent?"

 

No one in the room noticed Castiel retreat to his bedroom, where his troubled heart made his fingers tremble, and his mouth utter: "He shall come. I may see him again..." as if he had all of a sudden, been taken with a delirious fever.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Fate did not allow Castiel to escape his land before the arrival of the new tenants, even though he had already left the House. Balthazar had asked for his company and there was nothing he could refuse his brother. He was to spend three months with him, then, after Christmas, join his family in Bath.

He was greeted with as much affection as Balthazar's selfish nature could allow. The two sat down in the small parlor, watching Castiel's nephews play through the window, their conversation light and mostly domestic, although Balthazar was remarking about his being unsatisfied by the lack of proper company so often that Castiel felt that he had been called mostly as a way to dispel the monotony of a father of two, rather than because of brotherly affection. Still, he was needed and welcomed here, which was an improvement from his own home, so he made sure to engage his brother in a cheerful discussion that had them engrossed till Inias joined them from his hunt. He was delighted in seeing his brother-in-law again, a natural reaction, that was also explained by him having courted Castiel in the past, before turning his affection to Balthazar. The union was happy, apart from infrequent quarrels, as Inias was a simple man of jovial disposition in place of understanding, a fact that had been of importance in Castiel's past rejection.

"I am so glad my brother is here, at least!" Balthazar cried "You are barely present and I don't see anyone from the Big House often enough. Are they tired of me that they have not visited this past two days?"  
"Two days is nothing when one is occupied. You have the pups as company all day long, have you not?"  
"Pups are nothing in terms of conversation and wit. I yearn for dinners and balls. When will we go to London, my dear?  
"In the middle of hunting season? We would be very lonely there, indeed!"

Castiel, who was quite used to this kind of talk, did let his mind wander, until he was strongly taken back to the present, as he heard Inias utter:  
"Your wish for more diverse a company may be granted, soon, though, my dear, for my parents have met the new tenants of Heavenly Halls. They say the Admiral never speaks a serious word and they came home in a merry mood indeed. They have invited him and his betrothed to dinner tomorrow night. I have already answered for our household, for I am certain your brother will accompany us."  
This statement was bestowed with a smile in Castiel's direction and he had to nod his acquiescence at this attack at his freedom of decision. It was kindly meant so he decided to bear it, happy in the thought that only Sam would be present and, were he to recognize Castiel, his sight would not be as hurtful as another would.

 

* * *

 

  
The dinner was indeed joyful for most of the attendants. There was much laughter after the Admiral, a short man with an air of great confidence, played a few tricks to the other Alphas. His mate was not as loud a man, his tastes being mostly of a literate nature, and he was soon in deep discussion with his neighbour, Inias' Omega brother Bartholomew. Castiel was thankful for it as he was left alone most evening. Inias' family was very fond of him but they preferred to talk to him in private, always assured in finding a good confident in him.

He was rising from the sofa near the fire place, ready to take his leave as discreetly as possible, when he saw Sam standing next to him, ready to start a conversation. He invited him to sit down, trembling inside and anxious that he would appear unaffected.  
"I am happy that our path met again, Mr Shurley. Gabriel was assured your whole family had left the country. Our acquaintance was sadly shortened by circumstances and I did not have the occasion of expressing my appreciation of your character and my wish to better know each other."

Castiel could not tell if he was pleasantly surprised or very dispirited:  
"I do not know if such a friendship would have been advisable. Your brother's sensitivity might have been hurt and I would not have wished for him to be more affected than he already was. Those were very difficult times and it is disquieting to evoke them."  
"Indeed. You must forgive me for bringing up such a subject. Am I to believe, though, that enough time has passed that I can now talk to you without betraying the loyalty I owe to my family?"  
"I do believe it yes. We will be neighbours for the next month at least. I do hope our house is to your satisfaction."  
Sam's eyes were alight with happiness as he replied:  
"It is beyond my wildest dream to live in such a grand place. Gabriel was a man with very small prospects when he courted me and now here we are, free from worries and chores..."  
He paused and looked contrite but Castiel was quick to reassure him:  
"Do not worry, the changes in my circumstances are not as dreary as you might think. I am an Omega of simple tastes and Bath will still be very comfortable. The only criticism I have for the town, is that it is so crowded. Being always in society can be quite tiresome."  
"So, do you prefer being entirely on your own, or merely engage in private conversations, like this one? I would not want to intrude if it was the former."  
"I enjoy both, as one can feed the other. I also admit that it is easier for me if the company I keep is honest and interesting as it is at this very moment."

Sam looked very pleased at the compliment and they chatted on until the evening ended. He was rejoicing at this turn of event, when an announcement put him back into an inner turmoil.  
Gabriel Novak was saying:  
"Thank you for your invitation, sir. It is our turn to invite you but I shall not subject you to my mate's cooking..."  
Sam smiled in a weary, yet affectionate way, but did not interrupt him.  
"... so we will wait for the new cook we hired to be accustomed to our home. It might take a few days, although hopefully not any longer, for my brother-in-law is a lover of all food and he will be there next week. Would you like to dine with us then?"  
"It will be our pleasure" said both Inias and his father.  
Castiel did not utter a word nor did he sleep the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, life has kept me busy, and my other WIP have come to a halt. So, I'm starting this project because I love the book and the 1995 movie almost as much as I love Sense and Sensibility, and well, the last fic was well received, so... ;) hope you guys like it and COMMENT! cause I just love to read and reread all the ones I got on Omega Sense and Alpha Sensibility :D
> 
> So anyway, in this world, there are only male Alphas and male Omegas, so no supernatural ladys, sorry (even Hannah has the appearance of her male vessel). Dean will be there soon, along with Sabriel of course. I guess I'll diverge from the original story quite a lot, but for now, it is very similar.


End file.
